


Когда у рыцаря отбирают доспехи

by Metcar



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcar/pseuds/Metcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда у рыцаря отбирают доспехи, что у него остается?<br/>На заявку феста: "1.42. Гарри/Эггси. пост!фильм. Эггси живет в доме Гарри (а потом тот возвращается домой)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда у рыцаря отбирают доспехи

\- Все хорошо, - говорит Эггзи, и Гарри не сразу понимает: вопрос это или утверждение. Так что молчит. Продолжает молчать, как и всю долгую дорогу по вечернему Лондону под мелким, противно моросящим дождем. Продолжает молчать, как и большую часть времени за последние полгода. У Гарри закладывает немного уши от тишины в салоне машины и плавности движения – серьезно, их даже ни разу не встряхнуло, и это ужасно раздражает. Гарри злит один простой факт – Эггзи специально выбирал такси, на котором можно добраться с наибольшим комфортом. Любое проявление заботы теперь стало для него как настоящая красная тряпка для быка. По крайней мере, с тех пор, как он снова смог самостоятельно вставать, одеваться, есть, ходить, читать, писать и вообще – делать абсолютно все. Но привыкший к постоянному уходу за ним, готовый вскочить и побежать по первому же зову Эггзи отказывался принять этот факт. И Гарри это бесило, выводило из себя чуть ли не до яростного рычания. Гарри это напоминало самый жуткий его кошмар – жалость.  
Но еще Гарри безумно благодарен за то, что Эггзи не взял служебную машину. Гарри сомневается, что вынес бы это.  
\- Нет, правда, - продолжает Эггзи. – Здорово же, красиво. Ты просто обязан был соскучиться по этому.  
Гарри с силой сжимает ручку зонта и переводит взгляд на окно, отрываясь от увлекательнейшего разглядывания носков своих туфель. Гарри не скучал. Не скучал по мокрым стенам зданий, по серым мостовым, по обманчиво приветливым вывескам маленьких ресторанчиков и магазинов вдоль улиц. Гарри не скучал по городу за пределами своей палаты. Гарри скучал по работе. И немного – по дому.  
Гарри послушно провожает взглядом мелькающие за стеклом огни, как того хочет Эггзи, и безразлично кивает:  
\- Как скажешь, Эггзи.  
Эггзи прерывисто и как-то тоскливо вздыхает где-то на другом конце сидения, но уже через секунду Гарри чувствует, как подбородок Эггзи упирается ему в плечо, и слышит вкрадчиво-доверительный шепот:  
\- Если ты не перестанешь изображать мумию, я отсосу тебе прямо здесь и сейчас, честное слово. Может, хоть это приведет тебя в чувство.  
Гарри знает, что Эггзи не станет. Раньше – да, легко, просто раз плюнуть, даже без всяких предупреждений. Но теперь этот новый, другой Эггзи слишком беспокоится за его физическое состояние и моральное благополучие, чтобы выкидывать подобные номера. Гарри совсем не хочется думать, что это не более чем невыполнимая угроза, ему слишком нравится этот проблеск прошлого, заставляющий хоть на секунду забыть об этом полугодовом кошмаре. Так что Гарри отворачивается от окна и одним плавным движением закрывает перегородку между водителем и задним сидением. Эггзи смотрит на него, облизывает губы и едва заметным движением расставляет пошире ноги, ерзая по кожаной обивке. Гарри не может сдержать легкой улыбки, берет Эггзи за подбородок, сжимая пальцы. Кладет вторую руку чуть выше колена – почти безобидно. Если бы они не были теми, кто прожил шесть гребаных месяцев без нормального физического контакта.  
Забытый зонтик с тихим стуком падает им под ноги.  
\- Повтори, - говорит Гарри. Это – просьба, он и сам не сомневается в этом.  
Гарри не уверен, что с зажатой в крепком захвате пальцев челюстью удобно разговаривать, но Эггзи чеканит каждое слово так разборчиво, будто он на занятии по культуре речи:  
\- Я отсосу тебе. Прямо здесь. И сейчас.  
Гарри целует его. Так, как хотел с тех пор, как снова начал относительно здраво мыслить. С тех пор, как вспомнил все, вспомнил Эггзи, вспомнил каждую мелочь. С тех пор, как его сознание прояснилось, освободилось от раз за разом проходящей по касательной вдоль виска пули. Целует этот восхитительный рот, который – Гарри помнит – может выдавать такие пошлости, что портовые шлюхи раскраснелись бы от стыда, словно нецелованные девицы, услышав такое, а потом – может приносить такие клятвы, которых не слышала сама Королева. Вжимает Эггзи затылком в спинку сидения, сдавливает пальцами подбородок, не позволяя даже подумать о том, чтобы оторваться, отстраниться, дернуться, сминает его губы – жадно и долго, словно нашел в пустыне источник родниковой воды. И приходит в себя, только когда понимает, что они уже какое-то время никуда не едут, а водитель осторожно постукивает в закрытую перегородку.  
\- Дома договорим? – тихо предлагает Эггзи. У него немного хриплый голос и абсолютно дезориентированный взгляд, и Гарри понимает, по чему он действительно скучал.  
Гарри переступает порог дома и оглядывается по сторонам. Он немного удивлен и почти разочарован, что все лежит на своих местах, ровно так, как он оставлял все полгода назад, и на мебели даже практически нет пыли. Но Гарри сразу замечает вещи Эггзи повсюду – его кроссовки у входа, пару мешковатых курток на вешалке в прихожей. На звук открывающейся двери бежит, заливаясь радостным лаем, Джей Би и пытается по очереди запрыгнуть на каждого из них. А еще – весь дом пахнет Эггзи. Эггзи и сигаретами.  
\- Когда ты уже бросишь? – отстраненно спрашивает Гарри, опускаясь на кресло в гостиной и рассеянно почесывая за ухом вьющегося вокруг мопса.  
\- А когда бросишь ты? – отвечает Эггзи. Он проходит за ним в комнату, прислоняется спиной к дверному косяку и складывает на груди руки. Смотрит на Гарри выжидательно. Гарри вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
\- Что, прости?  
Между ними непозволительно большое расстояние, его не должно быть так много сейчас. Но Гарри знает, что больше торопиться некуда, он уверен – у них ведь есть еще пара лет в запасе. Можно и обсудить все как следует.  
\- Когда ты перестанешь умирать? – смилостивившись, уточняет Эггзи. Гарри ухмыляется. От этого вопроса горчит в горле, потому что он, вроде как, уже – перестал. Понял, что умирать по-привычному больше не получится, когда после самых страшных первых двух месяцев к нему пришел Мерлин – теперь Артур – и сказал, что его списали. Конечно, на самом деле он сказал что-то вроде: «Прошу прощения, Гарри, я слишком субъективен и предвзят, поэтому не позволю тебе умереть окончательно. Тебя отстранили». Это было так не похоже на заботу, что Гарри хотелось смеяться. Но для смеха было слишком страшно. Гарри тогда весь состоял из страха. Он умирал сотню раз и столько же начинал жить заново, но теперь он задавался вопросом, стоит ли оно того. Больше не было цели, стимула выкарабкаться, собрать себя по кусочкам в очередной раз, чтобы продолжить дело всей жизни. И Гарри уверен – именно поэтому на его восстановление понадобилось гигантское по его меркам время. Он просто этого не хотел.  
Но Гарри знает, что ему пришлось не тяжелее всех. Эггзи приходил почти каждый день все это время. Если у него выдавался хоть один свободный час, он обязательно проводил его в больнице. Эггзи умер с ним, выжил с ним, с ним учился жить заново, ночевал в его палате на неудобном жестком кресле, кормил его, когда руки отказывались еще нормально функционировать, читал ему, пока Гарри еще был не в состоянии делать это сам, но был уже в состоянии сойти с ума от скуки. Эггзи засыпал, прижимаясь лбом к его ладони, целовал в губы сдержанно и почти целомудренно, когда уходил. А еще Эггзи – работал, спасал мир, заботился о семье, о Джей Би, о доме Гарри. Гарри хотел попросить его перестать быть таким чертовски идеальным, но сдерживался каждый раз. Потому что еще Эггзи плакал. Сухо, без слез, терпеливо. «Как настоящий мужчина», - довольно думал Гарри и никогда не показывал, что знает. Потому что мужчины не любят, когда кто-то видит их слабость.  
Гарри сделал исключение лишь раз – в ночь того дня, когда приходил Мерлин. Он очнулся от вязкой дремы – Гарри вообще не помнит, когда нормально спал в последний раз, но точно до того, как попал в больницу, если вообще не до того, как попал в Кингсман – под утро. Эггзи стоял у окна и со скрипом вел пальцами по покрытой каплями дождя и запотевшей от его дыхания поверхности стекла. Гарри не слышал всхлипов, вздохов, только видел ритмично вздрагивающие под футболкой лопатки и опущенную голову. Гарри позвал его шепотом, почти не слышно. Эггзи замер на секунду, быстро вытер лицо ладонью и повернулся. Гарри был готов аплодировать стоя. Эггзи улыбался – тепло и приветливо, и только предательски красные ободки вокруг глаз выдавали его. Впрочем, если бы Гарри не знал, он принял бы это за простой недосып. Но Гарри не дал ему претвориться на этот раз, и от тихого: «Что случилось, Эггзи?» у Эггзи дрогнули губы и сжались кулаки. А потом он долго сидел на кровати Гарри, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, и повторял, как мантру: «Я уйду, только скажи, если хочешь, я тоже уйду». На что раз за разом получал в ответ: «Ты идиот, ты совсем идиот». И он бы станцевал ламбаду от радости, если бы Эггзи действительно ушел, даже несмотря на то, что с трудом еще мог подниматься с постели. Но меньше всего на свете Гарри хотел испортить Эггзи жизнь.  
\- Я не об этом, - настойчиво вклинивается в его воспоминания Эггзи. И Гарри смотрит на него почти с благодарностью. Он вообще предпочел бы забыть эти полгода, вычеркнуть их из своей жизни. Это постоянное чувство беспомощности, жалости к себе и ненужности этому миру. Да, Гарри знал, что рано или поздно этот момент настанет, он предвидел его, видел множество раз на множестве лиц. Но, оказывается, совсем не был к нему готов.  
\- Это состояние не зависит от меня, - качает головой Гарри и откидывается на спинку кресла, глубоко вздыхая. Сейчас он сам себе напоминает глубокого старика, измученного и потасканного жизнью, который готов досидеть на одном месте отведенное ему время, погрузившись в воспоминания о чудесном прошлом и похоронив любые возможности.  
\- Это просто смешно, - Эггзи фыркает, отлепляет спину от темного дерева дверного косяка и подходит к нему медленно, будто крадется, ступает совсем не слышно по мягкому ворсу ковра и останавливается между расставленных ног утонувшего в кресле Гарри.  
\- Ты куришь прямо в доме? – спрашивает он, пока Эггзи наклоняется и тянет его за руку на себя. Гарри смертельно устал и совсем не хочет вставать, но отдых в постели кажется ему более эффективным, хоть до нее и намного дальше добираться.  
\- Да, я курю прямо в доме, - сдержанно отвечает Эггзи, хоть в его голосе и слышно недоумение, и совсем чуть-чуть – раздражение. – Ателье, друзья, Гарри. Служба, в конце концов. Никто не говорил, что не хочет тебя там видеть. Они всего лишь решили отстранить тебя от полевых работ. Они ждут, что ты придешь.  
\- Я не приду, - Гарри улыбается, но улыбка выходит такой едкой и неправдоподобной, что он сам хочет себя ударить. – Почему ты остался?  
Теперь они стоят напротив, между ними миллиметры, и так – намного правильнее. Гарри чувствует дыхание Эггзи в районе подбородка, он все еще смотрит на Гарри снизу вверх, и от этого у Гарри щемит где-то в солнечном сплетении болезненным восхищением и нежностью. Ему страшно представить, каким сильным, несокрушимым и опасным будет Эггзи в его возрасте, если не сломается. Сам-то Гарри к годам Эггзи подошел только с необъятным багажом званых ужинов, десятком наивных дамочек, прыгавших к нему в постель в надежде стать его невестами, и тысячей прочитанных романов. Гарри переходит на шепот:  
\- Почему не ушел к семье? Почему не ушел домой?  
Он ведет кончиками пальцев по щеке Эггзи, и тот жмурится от ласки и отвечает, тоже шепотом:  
\- Расставил приоритеты.  
Вопрос про дом остается без ответа. Да Гарри и сам ощущает его глупость – домом для Эггзи последние полгода была больничная палата.  
Эггзи изменился. Эггзи не набрасывается на него, не торопится, у Эггзи не срывает крышу. У Эггзи словно стерлись углы. Он весь – медленный, плавный, перетекающий мягкой патокой. У Эггзи дрожат руки, когда он, стараясь не разрывать поцелуй, раздевает Гарри – тоже издевательски неторопливо. Скользит губами по лицу, едва касаясь, и громко выдыхает, когда прохладные ладони Гарри забираются ему под футболку и гладят горячую спину. Эггзи похудел – это было заметно и раньше, но чувствует Гарри это только сейчас. Пересчитывает позвонки кончиками пальцев. Эггзи упирается локтями и коленями в накрахмаленные почти до хруста – Гарри удивлен – простыни по обе стороны от него, касается его только губами, собирает поцелуями новые впадины морщин и серебро на висках и тихо шепчет: «Я не верю». Гарри отвечает: «Я тоже» и стягивает с Эггзи оставшуюся после совместной попытки раздеться одежду.  
А потом Гарри долго разглядывает каждый прибавившийся на теле сидящего у него на бедрах Эггзи шрам. Но Эггзи говорит: «Ерунда» и красноречиво прижимается губами к длинной выпуклой полосе кожи чуть выше уха. У Гарри перед глазами расплываются цветные круги. Ему хочется одернуться, не давать прикасаться, позволить забыть – им обоим, хотя бы на одну ночь. Но он лежит, затаив дыхание и продолжая осторожно поглаживать слишком явно прощупывающиеся ребра Эггзи, пока он тяжело дышит Гарри на ухо. Гарри чувствует боль Эггзи сильнее, чем свою собственную, потому что она и есть – сильнее. Боль Эггзи не спокойная, не смирившаяся, это не боль безразличия, она живая, она растет в Эггзи, делает его сильнее, не позволяет сдаваться. И Гарри понимает это только сейчас и гордится им в очередной раз почти до захваченного духа и до шума в ушах.  
Эггзи, наконец, приходит в себя, приподнимается и как-то незаметно и неожиданно для самого Гарри начинает скользить вниз по его телу. Он покрывает поцелуями грудь и живот – осторожно, так, что Гарри скорее видит, чем чувствует. Гарри для Эггзи все еще – фарфоровая кукла, которая непременно расколется от единственного резкого движения.  
Последний осторожный поцелуй приходится в тазобедренную кость, и Гарри уже почти готов спросить, все ли в порядке с Эггзи, потому что такая медлительность для него – это нечто нездоровое, даже несмотря на пол чертовых года. Но Эггзи отрывается, горячее дыхание перестает опалять истосковавшуюся по ласкам кожу. Эггзи смотрит на него, будто снова чего-то ждет.  
\- Я помню, ты что-то обещал мне по дороге домой. Я думаю, ты прав, это действительно приведет меня в чувство, - Гарри запускает пальцы в еще сильнее отросшие темные пряди и ловит довольную улыбку Эггзи.  
\- Только, Гарри… ну, знаешь… столько времени прошло, не думаю, что я так же хорош в этом, как раньше.  
Гарри хочется отпустить какую-нибудь шуточку в стиле «талант не пропьешь», но у него получается только удивленно-широко распахнуть глаза.  
\- Нет, никого, - отвечает Эггзи на невысказанный вопрос. И Гарри абсолютно точно путается в своих чувствах. Он не может поверить в такую преданность, это что-то невероятное, потустороннее для него. Гарри никогда не верил в лучшие человеческие качества и не думал, что когда-нибудь будет верить. Он просто не знает, как благодарить Вселенную за Эггзи. А с другой стороны – это эгоистично. Для Эггзи, в его-то возрасте, с его-то характером это наверняка была затянувшаяся на полгода пытка. И Гарри был бы по-настоящему рад, если бы Эггзи все это время получал бы хоть какое-то удовольствие от жизни. Большее, чем приносили ему сухие поцелуи на прощание и держание за руку.  
Эггзи вырывает его из размышлений тем, что касается – так же аккуратно и невесомо – губами основания его члена. Гарри хочется зашипеть и выругаться, но он держит себя в руках. Гарри боится закрыть глаза, потому что не хочет ничего пропустить. Потому что ему жизненно-необходимо вспомнить, каково это. Вспомнить все, что связано с Эггзи. И хоть Эггзи и утверждает, что стал в этом хуже, Гарри не думает, что его мастерство вообще имеет хоть какое-то значение. Рука Гарри в волосах Эггзи – не сжимает, не давит, просто поглаживает. Эггзи жмурится, чуть ли не урчит от удовольствия, а потом открывает глаза, смотрит на Гарри, подается немного вперед и берет в рот – сразу, на всю длину. Гарри все-таки чертыхается и откидывается на подушку. У Эггзи теплый, влажный рот, он сжимает член Гарри так тесно – губами, втянутыми щеками. Гарри совершенно не помнит этих ощущений – это так остро, так непривычно, будто происходит не в черт знает какой раз в его жизни. Эггзи сосет качественно. Гарри не знает, почему именно это описание кажется ему наиболее подходящим, но, возможно, это потому, что Эггзи не оставляет без внимания ни один миллиметр его члена, двигается так старательно и выверенно, будто полирует как минимум золотой футбольный кубок. Берет глубоко и полностью, не считая, пожалуй, последних полутора сантиметров. И если это он считал ухудшением навыков, Гарри очень хочется рассмеяться. Но Эггзи начинает сглатывать, и Гарри не смешно – головку сжимают уже сокращающиеся стенки горла. Гарри тихо стонет и приподнимается на локте – он просто обязан видеть, смотреть на него сейчас. У Эггзи румянец на щеках, на шее и ниже – почти до самых лопаток, глаза закрыты, а брови напряженно сведены. У Эггзи мокрые ресницы и дорожка слюны от края губ до подбородка. Эггзи стоит на коленях, у него выгнута спина и приподнята задница. И Гарри готов поклясться, что не видел ничего прекраснее.  
На очередном движении Эггзи задерживает головку в горле чуть дольше, чем раньше, почти давится, ни на секунду не переставая, тем не менее, работать языком, и Гарри вымученно выдыхает:  
\- Стой, Эггзи, хватит. Ты меня так в могилу сведешь.  
\- Прости, - Эггзи виновато улыбается, отстранившись, а голос у него такой восхитительно осипший, что Гарри немедленно тянется за поцелуем. Он получается влажным, прерывистым, потому что Эггзи не может отдышаться, немного болезненным – Эггзи шипит, когда Гарри кусает припухшие губы, и мускусным – Гарри чувствует свой вкус у Эггзи во рту. Эггзи снова двигается вверх и устраивается обратно на бедра Гарри. А через пару секунд вздрагивает, когда Гарри обхватывает ладонью их члены, вжимает друг в друга и мелко скользит вверх-вниз сжатым кулаком. Свободной рукой Гарри поглаживает покрытую испариной поясницу, проникает пальцами между ягодиц, мягко давит на сжимающийся пульсирующий вход, и медленно плавится от ответных стонов Эггзи.  
Эггзи кончает как-то совсем неожиданно, наверное, даже для самого себя – просто вскидывается и подбирается весь. Они так близко, что Гарри чувствует дрожь в каждой мышце его тела. Эггзи стонет на выдохе – протяжно и долго, пока по пальцам Гарри струится теплая вязкая сперма. А потом из последних сил доводит ртом Гарри до разрядки. Глотает все до последней капли. И долго лежит рядом, целуя все, до чего может дотянуться, пока не засыпает.  
У Гарри немного кружится голова от сильных эмоций, но это – ерунда, потому что он знает, что утром она будет просто разрываться дичайшими болями. Гарри знает, что не уснет снова всю ночь и сможет задремать только к рассвету. Он знает, и он уже привык. Еще он знает, что никогда больше не будет в порядке, и что ему разрешили уехать домой вовсе не потому, что он поправился. Гарри лежит, глядя в потолок, и любовно перебирает пальцами волосы уткнувшегося ему под ребра Эггзи. Лежит и знает все на свете. Особенно он знает то, что Эггзи не должен знать вообще ни о чем.  
Гарри проваливается в какой-то бессознательный, пустой и темный омут на пару часов, когда начинает вставать солнце. И просыпается резко, будто от пинка, чувствуя невыносимую резь в виске. Эггзи сопит под боком, собирая спиной солнечные лучи, а за дверью спальни слышится раскатистый собачий храп. Гарри думает, что он – дома, и это хорошо, несмотря ни на что. Это успокаивает, притупляет тревогу и тоску. Гарри идет готовить завтрак, с трудом выбираясь из-под тяжелой руки Эггзи и еще более тяжелого колена. Задумчиво скользит пальцами по гладкой столешнице, пока жарятся тосты и кипит чайник. Гарри вдруг натыкается взглядом на пачку неприлично дешевых сигарет, лежащую за стеклянной дверцей шкафчика, и улыбается с горечью.  
Поднос опускается на прикроватный столик с почти неслышным звоном, но Эггзи все равно просыпается – он теперь тоже спит очень чутко. По комнате расплывается запах кофе – приторно-сладкого с половиной чашки молока и терпко-горького, крепкого. Эггзи обхватывает запястье Гарри, тянет на себя, заставляя сесть рядом. Гарри едва сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться от пронзающей голову боли, приходящей каждый раз при перемене положения в пространстве.  
\- Только скажи мне, что ты мне не снишься, - шепотом просит Эггзи, глядя на него одним сонным глазом.  
\- Нет, Эггзи. Я дома.  
Но он не может перестать умирать.


End file.
